Orange Marmalade
}} Orange Marmalade (오렌지 마말레이드) is a Naver webtoon written and illustrated by Seok Woo. Summary What happens to a female vampire trying to live a normal school life when she meets the most popular boy in school and nips his neck? There have been eight print published volumes and a Korean drama adaptation. Characters * Mari is an attractive vampire girl. Her hair is violet in color and her eyes are purple. She is a vampire trying to conceal her real identity from the world. In the beginning, Ma-Ri is shown to be very quiet and lacking in emotion. She also turned down multiple boys without hesitation, thus earning her the nickname "Ice Princess". Despite this fact, she is still one of the more sought after girls. It's revealed that her aversion to forming relationships is due to the fact that at her last school she was ridiculed when her friends found out she was a vampire. Ma-Ri's life all starts to turn around when Jae-Min's sweet-smelling blood made her lose control of herself, resulting into biting his neck. After this incident, Jae-Min began to have interest on her and kept chasing her, she slowly develops a love interest for him. Later on the story, she and Jae-Min finally started dating. At school, she is seen to wear a white t-shirt with a vest with a gold trim over the top. She also wears a skirt with ankle high socks. *'Jaemin' is handsome teenager who is known to be the school's most popular student. He is charming and an extremely skilled basketball player. He is one of the most popular boys in school but he cares the least. Jae-Min is shown as a misogynist but the reason isn't that he really hates women. In truth, he hates their touch as it reminds him of his stepmother who used to beat him up for everything. His life started to turn around when his sweet-smelling blood made Ma-Ri lose control of herself, resulting into biting his neck. After this incident, he has been confused of his feelings and kept on chasing her to try and make the situation clear, even joining the Band Club. As the story progress, he falls in love with Ma-Ri and cares for her the most. He is ready to beat anyone who hurts her. He is seen to be smiling more when he is with Ma-Ri. He asked her to never leave his side. Later on the story he and Ma-Ri finally started dating. His hair is teal in color and his eyes are also teal. During school, he wears a white t-shirt with a dark blue vest and navy blue pants. *'Jung Soori': Mari's first friend in the school. Soori was the one who invited Mari to join the band club after hearing her played the guitar on their club room. Soori was also the first student on their school who discovered Mari's secret. *'Si-Hoo' is Ma-Ri's fiancee who was later introduced in the story. Due to the shortage of vampires, he and Ma-Ri were arranged to be married since they were both very young. He doesn't trust humans at all, and thinks highly of himself. Yet, he also seems to have a caring side, as he defended Ma-Ri when Ah-Ra threatens to tell the whole school that Ma-Ri is a vampire. When Ah-Ra joins the Band Club, he joins too in order to protect Ma-Ri from her. He likes Ma-Ri and hence gets agitated when Jae-Min hurt her feelings and made her cry. He later on confessed that he liked Ma-Ri and asked her what does she like about Jae-Min to be going out with a human even though she is a vampire. Si-Hoo is also known to have drank the blood of Chae-Rin, who self-proclaims herself to be his girlfriend, but he later reveals he never had any emotional attachment to her. Adaptation There was a 12 episode live-action drama was released on May 15, 2015 under the same name in South Korea. It started Yeo Jin-Goo as Jae-min and Kim Seolhyun as Ma-Ri. Trivia Orange marmalade is a fruit preserve made from oranges and orange peels from the United Kingdom. It's taste is a blend of sweet and bitter, hence this explains the title. See Also *Days of Hana External Links *[http://comic.naver.com/webtoon/list.nhn?titleId=293520&no=1&weekday=sat Orange Marmalade] at Naver. (Korean) *[http://www.webtoons.com/episodeList?titleNo=97 Orange Marmalade] at LINE Webtoon. (English) *Orange Marmalade's Wiki Category:Naver Webtoons Category:Webtoons Category:LINE Webtoons Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Webtoons with Wikis Category:Webtoons with Live Action Adaptations